


狄克森的秘密

by BilBoQ



Series: Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon(Guxion) [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	狄克森的秘密

直到彼得·吉列姆听见那只电子钟已经变调的报时的那一刻，他才记起来自己其实来过这个小餐馆。

而且他上次点的就是黑咖啡，只是当时没有伴儿，所以坐在角落的小圆桌。

吉列姆自认记性不错，只是当时他正在忙于思考别的事情。

艾琳娜女士点了一杯双份冰的柳橙汁，用指尖轻轻点了点桌子引起吉列姆的注意。

“抱歉，我有点走神了。”吉列姆理了理自己的领子，目光落在了艾琳娜点过的那块皱起的桌布，上面有果酱和血液的细微痕迹。

“圆场的绅士也会对女士如此失礼吗？”艾琳娜女士调笑道。

今天为了见吉列姆，她没有用惯用的香水，而是贴心地擦了些柠檬香精。

但身为哨兵的吉列姆还是能清楚地闻出来对方身上那股残留的香水气味，外加两种不同的须后水。他能看见涂粉也掩盖不了的细小痕迹，衣领处没有洗干净的污渍，甚至于对方面部肌肉的细小抽动——即便只是个常人，身为伦敦哨兵塔的高级官员，艾琳娜女士也知道吉列姆现在的注意力肯定又飞到了哪里。

有些时候，哨兵的能力对彼此都太过残忍了。

“我很抱歉，安。”吉列姆发觉自己已经错过了好的时机，赶忙打着哈哈道歉。

艾琳娜想再抱怨几句的时候，侍者端着盘子出现，暂时打破了僵局。

艾琳娜抿了一口那杯柳橙汁，吉列姆发现对方的口红残留在杯口。

跟常人打交道时，这些细节使吉列姆感受到胃部一阵绞痛，他没有碰自己的黑咖啡。

——————

跟非常人打交道时，同为哨兵的话都会像是强迫障碍那般注意细节，会彼此照应；如果对方是向导的话，那再好不过，基因决定了两者的相处必定愉快轻松。

现在的世界并存着冷战和局部热战，最糟糕的年代，却对哨兵来说是最好的年代。有用武之地，战死沙场，不必考虑自己会因为超常五感而精神分裂和疯掉的后半生——毕竟向导并不够用。

而且为了哨兵塔麾下的组织稳定，结合伴侣型的伴侣凤毛麟角，多数是保姆型的伴侣，一个人负责多个哨兵的精神稳定。如果哨兵老去，被踢出哨兵塔，每周一次的心理干预杯水车薪，就像是坏掉的发条玩具，没人需要也不想操心。

“若世界真的如众人企盼那般和平，哨兵倒不如生下来就被掐死。”

这句话与这句话的主人，吉列姆至今都记得。

——————

“吉列姆先生，您跟我说些圆场的趣闻吧，今天我实在没什么心情谈工作。”

“是来打听情报的吗？”

吉列姆先生在心底不动声色地叹了口气，出外勤这种事已经很麻烦了，现在来交接的高层还说没心情谈工作，吉列姆也没什么闲聊的功夫，好不容易来一次哨兵塔，这点时间不如去见见旧识。  
“请不要说的这么难听，传闻您应该更有趣一点……那不如我先给你讲一个哨兵塔昨天刚压下来的消息吧，你肯定不知道。”

“既然你要跟我讲了，那我迟早会知道吧？”

艾琳娜微笑了起来，她下唇的褶皱被扯平。

“我们在哨兵塔里抓到一个向导。”

吉列姆分散到双份冰柳橙汁杯壁凝结的水珠的注意力被猛地拽回来。

“……那可真少见。”

吉列姆慌乱起来，他知道为什么，他甚至知道那是谁。

“是的，他借助精神共感伪装在哨兵之间，没人能发现他的异常，甚至他还很优秀，直到他在三天前的任务中好心救助了一位发狂的哨兵，终于被发现。”

“被救助的哨兵揭发了他？”吉列姆握起自己的咖啡杯，他发现自己太注意艾琳娜的声音以至于有点耳鸣。

“多多少少吧，毕竟出现了外勤时发狂后又自己稳定的哨兵，想不注意都难。”

是赫克托·狄克森。吉列姆觉得自己已经坐不住了。

见吉列姆不再继续说话，艾琳娜又接着补充道：“你知道最有趣的部分是什么吗，吉列姆先生？”

他知道艾琳娜想说什么。

“我在处理涉及到他的机密文件，他半年前曾参与过哨兵塔与圆场合作的绝密任务，猜猜圆场派出了谁出这次外勤？”

现在就算白痴也知道艾琳娜小姐在暗示什么。 

——————

——————

他记得当时因为狄克森的手有烧伤，于是他仿照狄克森的笔迹为他撰写了述职报告——这当然是违规的。

潜入并非很顺利，就算及时注意到了爆音地雷和闪光地雷，队长吉列姆也受到了一定干扰。但因为距离目标尚远，不影响暗杀任务的执行。最后在撤离时伪造火灾，队员狄克森不慎被火焰燎伤，也丢弃了作战用外套。

这是整个述职文件最异常的部分了。剩下的事都完全按照计划来的，没有丝毫差池，他们只需要解释在任务成功回来后，为什么狄克森丢了外套，两人都不同程度负伤。

而这些当然都不是真相。

——————

小队一共四行人，在接近目标地点时分两组行动，吉列姆和狄克森一组。

狄克森先生是一个很恶劣的人，他玩世不恭的态度让所有人都讨厌，上面选择他进行任务是因为没得选，最近伦敦塔的战损严重，见到圆场来的任务也不舍得派人。

为了任务成功，身为队长的吉列姆负责和狄克森一组。狄克森对暗杀任务有非常多的经验，他们自然成为了负责执行的小队。

开始入记录所说，一切顺利，但在穿越军事隔离带的时候，彼得触发了音爆地雷。

现在唯一值得庆幸的是附近的环山结构会造成多重回音，触发音爆后巡逻兵判断不出他们的位置。

但一颗地雷也足够撂倒他们两人了，早在吉列姆反应过来自己害死了他和队友前，他的耳朵就剧烈刺痛起来，像是铁签从耳朵直穿大脑。

吉列姆抱住脑袋蜷在地上开始呕吐，音爆地雷还在继续折磨他的耳朵和精神。

30秒，这是受到音爆地雷袭击的哨兵等待向导救援能数秒的官方数字，吉列姆数到15的时候就觉得不如在这荒郊野岭狂化后再衰竭死去，因为除非伦敦塔有空投向导的服务，他必死无疑。

这时一个声音横插进来。

“彼得·吉列姆，关闭你的听力，如果你在照我说的去做的话，请抬手示意。”

这他妈是谁？

“彼得·吉列姆，你他妈管我是谁，关闭你的听力！他妈的快点关闭！”

求之不得。处在极大痛苦中的吉列姆突然听不到那个声音了，他的世界清净一点了，他现在可以专心等待狂化了——刚刚数到哪里了？

他看到了动静，但是大脑不想思考。

后来他想到可能是狄克森脱下了外套包起那个200度高温的还在不停发出刺耳噪音的地雷，丢弃到了刚刚路过的沼泽，现在狄克森还知道至少能指望一下淤泥的吸音性。

吉列姆闻到一股皮肉烤焦的味道，他又开始呕吐。

——————

向导？

是的，哨兵。

我搞砸了，是吗？

没有，哨兵，你很好。

我受伤了吗？

听力暂时受到了损伤，不过暴露在高噪音下的时间不算长，应该能完全恢复。

你能停下那个还在响的东西吗，我的头好疼。

我尽力了，哨兵，等我们离这里稍远一点就行了。

……

还有什么问题吗，哨兵？

你再多说几句吧，我喜欢你的声音。

但我们并不是在用言语交流，哨兵。

……所以你真的是向导？

——————

狄克森扶着吉列姆走了一段时间，但一直都是用没什么力气的右手，他惯用的左手被音爆地雷表面高温燎伤，一直无精打采地垂在身侧。

回过神来的吉列姆在意识到自己意外得救并且还要继续任务的时候，觉得问题快要撑破自己胸口。

狄克森露出了嫌恶的表情：“除非任务成功无人牺牲，一个字你都别想知道。”

吉列姆这才发现自己下巴上挂着刚刚呕吐后留下的口水，他赶忙擦干净，接着又发现他的双手还在震颤。这个状态很难继续任务了。

“我们放弃吧。”

“然后你回去怎么说？我们踩上了音爆弹？哦，那你们两个幸运的混蛋是怎么活下来的？于是告诉他们正好有个混蛋是向导？”

我们都负伤了，狄克森。他刚想劝对方现实点，但脱口而出的问题是：“你怎么办到的？ ”

“现在集中精神，这一切结束后我会让你知道的，哨兵。”

——————

经过之前的意外，两个人的行动都开始谨慎起来。吉列姆通过自己的枪法确认自己其实已恢复了大半——而且狄克森就算左手受伤，右手短刃的战力也非常惊人。

看在他其实是名向导的份上。是的，如果吉列姆还认为狄克森是为哨兵的话，这些根本不足为奇。

可他是位货真价实的向导，无论受伤还是见血，根本轮不到他经历这个的向导。

在狄克森咬着火柴将它点着时，吉列姆几乎看入迷了。之后向导将火柴丢在了那滩汽油上，冲天的火光也温暖不了狄克森冰冷的眼神。

“任务结束了，吉列姆队长，我们应该先串一下供——如果你没有异议的话。”

“我会替你保守秘密的，狄克森，作为报答。”

狄克森没有做出任何回应。

——————

任务报告没有引起任何怀疑——除了狄克森被迫对自己丢掉外套这一有可能暴露身份留下证据的行为作出检讨。

而吉列姆因为这次任务的后续工作和必要的身体检查而在哨兵塔暂留，于是他有时间就去看看狄克森——名义上是为了工作。

整个病房都有流动水层隔音，白噪音的环境有利于哨兵的康复，虽然吉列姆知道狄克森并不需要。

“我给你带了杂志，虽然没什么有意思的文章。”

水果和鲜花均不是探望一个哨兵应该带的东西，一份昂贵的高级油墨打印的无味（其实只是味道不那么刺鼻）杂志往往是合适的选项。

“放在那里吧。”

狄克森正在拽绷带的线头玩，看起来又恢复那副玩世不恭的嘴脸。

“所以，”吉列姆压低声音到白噪音能完全遮蔽的程度，“你可以告诉我真相了吗？”

狄克森咧开嘴笑了，张着嘴不出声地说了句话。

就算是这样，吉列姆也能听出气流在喉头的滚动。

“你说什么我一个词也听不见。”

——————

狄克森的确不是哨兵，吉列姆至少知道他的听力低如常人。

最后狄克森朝他的方向挪了挪，让吉列姆在他耳边说话。

狄克森身上全是消毒水和抗生素的味道。

耳朵上有细小的绒毛，头发是混着些许银色的冷金。之前的狄克森总是抹着无味发胶，现在的迪克森头发乱翘着，吉列姆的颧骨些微擦到那些柔软的发梢，他开始恨自己超常的五感。

狄克森是个向导，这个认知让他觉得从胃里升起一股奇特的感觉。

狄克森听了问题后，把吉列姆推远，开始回答问题。

在他小的时候进入哨兵塔之前，狄克森做过五感测试与精神共感量表，被判定为向导，但是记录员拿错了他的资料簿。

他与小哨兵们一起学习了一年半，比同龄孩子矮小的狄克森在哨兵恃强凌弱的环境下常被欺负，他发现自己与别人不一样，那么就要比别人更强才行。

可没人关注过这些叽叽喳喳多如牛毛的小哨兵。

直到那个被误认为向导的小哨兵被发现了，负责人员很快对小哨兵组织了一次筛查，他们不会漏过一个向导，而这次筛查倒是排除了很多能力不再发育的半哨兵。

狄克森记得自己重做五感测试的时候从周围的精神投射中知道了答案——没人愿意相信这个鼻青脸肿的小个子该个精致优雅的向导，“快看出来这是8乘13的纤维丝编织的网格吧，别板着手指数数了。”

而在共感实验中，呈阴性就容易得多：“不，我什么也没感受到。”

于是他就留在了哨兵塔继续学习。

吉列姆打断了他的陈述。他实在忍不住问狄克森为什么当初要这么做。

“你还记得刚上学的时候，那些教授对哨兵怎么形容我们之间的关系吗？”

吉列姆露出了更加疑惑的表情，他摇摇头。

“哨兵是武器，向导负责保养武器，一把好的武器的确需要保养，但我们最需要的始终是武器。”

“那只是哨兵学院用来激励哨兵的，他们更珍视向导。”

“可我想做武器，吉列姆，我不想做保育员，每天对着那些半癫的哨兵低声安慰，给他们拥抱，与他们脆弱的精神共感。”

可你能做的很好，吉列姆没有说出口，他没有任何话想说，就算狄克森是一位向导，那也是最与众不同的。

狄克森见他不说话，于是又追问道：“你是不是觉得我自私？”

吉列姆露出了一个微笑，摇了摇头。

“我本以为我能得到你，但现在我庆幸没人有那个本事。”他在狄克森耳边轻声地说，显得深情又下作。

而狄克森突然笑得非常大声：“那我会把你揍到再也不想看见我。”

——————

狄克森很快就能离开病房，他继续抹发胶穿长大衣耍帅，四处招人讨厌。

但吉列姆确认为与狄克森相处非常愉快——是哨兵与向导间天生的契合吗？

之后吉列姆甚至认为这个小个子采取这种处世之道完全是防御措施——如果哨兵都觉得他惹人喜欢，那么身份绝对会马上暴露。

吉列姆知道了狄克森的秘密。

这句话就像是一句起死回生的咒语，吉列姆想起这个名字都会觉得安心。

狄克森多么狡猾啊，他怎么会被发现呢。

——————

“所以你为什么要救我？”是不是喜欢我？

“圆场的自大狂，我听见你到底在问什么了。”

“所以答案呢？”

“其实你知道，我没得选，要我自己任务失败跑回哨兵塔，没法解释你的死因，毕竟我完好无损，很可能被当作叛徒；而我一个人也没法完成任务，如果我真的是哨兵，正确的结局就是我们都死了，但正好你比较走运，当时我只有救你一个选项。”

“听起来非常合理，但真的一点点喜欢都没有吗？”

“哨兵，我开始怀疑你的动机了。”

吉列姆的调情突然被兜头一盆冷水泼下。是的，如果这是一个哨兵在追求向导呢。

如果他尊重狄克森，知道他是向导之后就不该再这么做了。

“我很抱歉，我以后不会了。”

狄克森没有说话，他点燃一支无味的香烟。因为是为哨兵特制的，没有焦油的臭味，只有假烟丝和极微量尼古丁添加物——就算这样很多哨兵还是憎恶这气味。

“好想抽真的烟啊，闻着就那么香。”

——————

——————

所以狡猾的你为什么会被发现呢。

吉列姆的咖啡杯已经见底了。

所以狄克森又遇到了在任务中遇险狂化的傻瓜，这个获救的傻瓜和吉列姆一样想要狄克森——区别就是，他下手了，吉列姆没有。

艾琳娜女士停止讲述这个向导到底多么让人惊叹，她清清嗓子，终于想要开始讲正事了。

吉列姆抓过自己的公文包和外套站了起来。

“我很抱歉，我想起来突然有些事，你知道我在哨兵塔暂住的房间，晚上见吧。”

艾琳娜看着吉列姆风风火火地走出了餐厅，为自己点燃一支香烟。

她想到自己提到的事情，有了些让她不太愉快的联想。

——————

吉列姆第一次尝试用圆场的身份干涉哨兵塔——毕竟在人力资源这点上，圆场与哨兵塔平级。

就算前后折腾了一会，他还是用权限强行冲关到软禁狄克森的病房前，得到了探视准许——是的，刚刚负责的医师解释说向导在接受心理治疗。

胡扯。都是胡扯。

吉列姆推门走了进去，狄克森正在用两只手抽烟，因为他被手铐铐起来了，而现在他也能抽真正的香烟了。

狄克森被迫穿着布满蓝色和粉色圆点的病服——就跟小孩子一样。空气里全是烟臭味和血腥味。

吉列姆很快就找到了伤口，来自迪克森的手腕。

“我以为你不会来了，吉列姆先生。”狄克森是他们间打破沉默的那个，他对着吉列姆露出了一个快哭了的表情。

吉列姆觉得愤怒和难过同时涌来对他来说有点过载，他在门口愣住。

狄克森见他不再走近，于是礼貌地把烟在床单上按灭——因为他的手被困住了，他没得选。

“你收到我的电报了吗？为什么现在才来。”

吉列姆甚至不想追究是什么电报。

“他们打你了？”他几步走到床前，握住迪克森的手腕仔细查看。

“一开始的手铐不结实，我挣脱了。我撂倒了两个哨兵，吉列姆。”，狄克森的声音颤抖起来，像是在害怕什么，“我能徒手撂倒两个，吉列姆，为什么他们非要逼我做向导，我从没让他们失望过。”

眼泪的咸味。

吉列姆从没想过他会如此与狄克森重逢。

狄克森把脑袋低低垂下去，吉列姆从毯子的痕迹看见了其下困住迪克森双腿的束缚带。

他掀开了毯子，用随身携带的小刀割断了它们，一直在门口观察事态的医师忍无可忍地出来制止。

狄克森慌忙缩在吉列姆身后，与此同时吉列姆捏紧了狄克森的肩头。

“请把狄克森的手铐打开，医师。”

“你无权带走他，先生，他现在属于伦敦塔。”

“只是现在没有，”吉列姆对着医师露出一个足够骇人的微笑，“打开他的手铐。”

医师跟外面赶来的哨兵们交换了几个眼神，之后从口袋中拿出钥匙递给吉列姆。

手铐的锁扣发出清脆的咔哒声，狄克森啜泣的声音变大了一些。

“我需要你好好在这等着我，狄克森，不要再尝试撂倒什么人或者逃跑了。”

“吉列姆？”

“我欠你一条命，所以我以性命担保，会带你走的。”

——————

——————

圆场从哨兵塔抢走一个向导，不比他们两个机构在工作报告中争夺政府预算轻松多少。

接着吉列姆还因为之前的瞒报被降了两级。

当他能接走狄克森的时候，狄克森已经又等了好几天了，期间吉列姆终于收到了被哨兵塔暂扣的电报。

“如果可以的话，能不能带我离开哨兵塔，吉列姆先生？”

相同的内容发过来那么多封。

吉列姆没来得及回复，如果来得及，他想给每一封都回复一个可以。

但现在还不晚。


End file.
